


pyjama pants

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Just inspired, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, but the song seems romantic so, honestly i wouldve rather written this platonic, if you dont want romantic relationships from your fics, im lazy so im just naming after the song, it has nothing to do with pyjama pants, just ignore the romancey bits it wouldnt be hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: From Tumblr prompt: "Umm, if you're taking prompts maybe analogical hurt comfort with sad boi logan?? Kinda based off the song Pyjama Pants by Cavetown??"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	pyjama pants

_This is stupid._

Logan was desperate to talk to Virgil, whose voice could convince him to do anything. But he wasn’t… supposed to care. About something like this, something so trivial and inconsequential, that someone else would never care about.

But here he was.

Logan rubbed more tears from his eyes, typing out a message to his friend. Virgil replied quickly, asking if he was okay, if Virgil should come over.

Despite still shaking from sobs, he typed out a ‘no.’ Virgil… Virgil shouldn’t see him like this. Broken and weak, vulnerable. He wanted to be able to cry into Virgil’s arms, feel the comfort that came from Virgil’s mere _existence_. 

But why would he care?

Why would he want someone so pathetic? Someone who cried over little things- but they didn’t _seem_ little while he cried. He felt as if losing this single opportunity, he’d lost everything. There would be other opportunities, yes, but… he couldn’t _mess_ _something_ _up_.

It wasn’t just the internship. It was the thought that maybe, _maybe I’m not as smart as I thought_. Maybe he didn’t deserve all the praise he’d gotten, the straight A’s, the recommendations, being seen as smart at all.

Being seen that way by Virgil.

If Logan told him what happened, would he mean anything to Virgil anymore? He’d tutored his friend when he needed it, it’s possible that it was the only reason Virgil had even stuck around.

Not only that, but Logan had been the strong one. The one who _never_ cried, who was there to help everyone else. What would Virgil think if he was incapable of that? What if he hurt Virgil?

_let me come over_

No. He… he was sure to lose Virgil if he saw him like this.

_It’s alright, it doesn’t matter that much anyway._

_nah, lo, im coming over_

Logan sighed, but he knew Virgil was too stubborn to stop. He pulled his blankets over him, waiting for the worst to come.

“Logan, why’s your door unlocked?”

He’d slammed it in frustration when he arrived home, apparently forgetting to lock it.

“Lo?”

“I’m in my room.”

He heard Virgil’s footsteps come from in the hallway, and soon a warm hand on his back. He didn’t turn over, dreading the moment when Virgil would feel his sobs, see his red face, when he’d be repulsed by Logan’s ugliness and leave.

So he sank into the touch.

“Hey, you alright?”

Virgil gently brushed his hand along Logan’s arm, taking the blanket and pulling it up until he could see his friend’s face. Logan’s anxiety could no longer hold back his sobs, wrenching the blanket back over him. God, was he a fucking _child_?

“Hey, hey, Logan, sit up, it’s okay, it’s okay…”

Logan let Virgil pull him up and into his arms, hiding his face in Virgil’s chest. Well… he hadn’t left yet.

“What happened? Do you wanna talk about it?”

Logan shook his head, gripping tight to Virgil’s hoodie. Virgil tilted his head up a little, running his hands through his hair, coming to rest his hand on Logan’s cheek. With his other hand, he took off Logan’s wet and blurred glasses, placing them safely on the side table.

“Whatever it was, you’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay, Lo.”

He felt stupid for simply shaking his head again. It wouldn’t be okay if he wasn’t who he thought he was, who he was supposed to be.

“Yes. Yes you are. Unless you just found out you have a diagnosis for ‘not going to be okay ever,’ I’m _sure_ you’re going to be okay at some point. Okay?”

He was right. Someday this moment would likely be forgotten. Nothing could last forever, not even negative feelings.

He steadied his breathing, nodding slowly, the warm hand on his face surely feeling his blush. He relaxed his arms, letting them curl around Virgil’s back. He just wanted to be close. Warm.

Virgil pulled the blanket properly around Logan, holding it tightly around him and letting his friend’s tears die down.

“You wanna watch a movie?”

“Y-yeah.”

Virgil put one on, cuddling up to Logan and wrapping his arms around his stomach, pulling him halfway onto his chest. Logan swore he could feel his heart beating as quickly as his at first, but the thought faded along with his consciousness as he fell asleep, Virgil’s head nuzzled in his neck.


End file.
